Augmented reality (hereinafter, also referred to as AR) is a field of virtual reality, and is a computer graphic technology which combines virtual objects with a real-world environment such that the virtual objects look like physically existing objects in the real environment. The augmented reality has a feature capable of combining virtual objects with the real environment to augment and provide additional information hard to get only from the real world, unlike existing virtual reality aiming only at virtual spaces and objects.
That is, since the virtual reality technology generally makes users interested in the virtual environment, the users cannot see the real environment, whereas the augmented reality technology enables users to see the real environment and has a mixture form of the real environment and virtual objects. In other words, the virtual reality is seen to the users as a substitute for the real environment, whereas the augmented reality in which virtual objects are superimposed on the real world to augment the real word shows the users the augmented real word, thereby providing a better sense of reality to the users, as compared to the virtual reality.
This feature enables the augmented reality technology to be applied to various real environments unlike the existing virtual reality restrictively applicable only to fields such as games, and the augmented reality technology is in the spotlight as a next-generation display technology particularly appropriate for ubiquitous environments. Meanwhile, recently, various technologies for providing advertisements using the augmented reality have been developed.
FIGS. 1 to 3 are views illustrating advertisement methods according to the related art.
FIG. 1 shows a method that provides advertisements mapped with specific markers (for example, QR codes) by inserting the markers into various print matters and identifying the markers through smart phones or the like.
FIG. 2 shows an interactive advertisement method that provides an advertisement for a specific item or product on an on-air screen or performs switch to a page for purchase if the corresponding item or product is selected.
FIG. 3 shows a method of implementing augmented reality from which it is possible to check streets and contents within a 1-km radius desired by a user if a marked position on a camera is clicked.
However, the methods of providing customized interactive advertisement services in user terminals according to the related art have the following three problems.
First, the user-customized interactive advertisement service essentially requires a broadcast-contents reediting process such as keyword definition on an object appearing in broadcast contents for inserting interactive advertisement information, and has a copyright problem according to reuse of contents. Also, in the user-customized interactive advertisement service, in order for users to request advertisement information of desired objects, the assistance of the users such as mouse dragging is required.
Second, since advertisement services using the AR require AR recognition markers, such as print matters, logos, and images, making it possible to recognize and analyze geometrical feature information of products, advertisement information provision environments are restrictive. In order to provide detailed information according to user's requests, a large-capacity database for storing, analyzing, and comparing feature information of various products is required.
Third, services in which an advertisement field is defined in a user application of a mobile terminal in advance, and advertisements are provided and maintained at a predetermined position when the application is being executed cannot provide efficient advertisement services due to a limit in the screen size of the mobile terminal. Also, it is difficult to provide advertisement services linked with on-air broadcast contents to the users in real time.
Therefore, development of a method capable of solving the disadvantages and providing efficient advertisements on the air is urgently needed.